Cryptopiracy
Bounties and buried treasures: *Weak-encryption of wallets means that private keys can be guessed (though not by brute force) *Hence, to safeguard your currency 'pirates ' on the network are forced to 'bury' portions of their stake *Buried stakes can be given enhanced encryption simply by using a higher hash tolerance ('adjusting the difficulty') * Key-swaps: anyone pirateswithoutborders.com/ "economic freedom" without social autonomy is simply wage slavery h8 capitalism but love capitalist culture. Hate urbanization, but love skateboarding Cryptobounties The development of decentralized smart contracts in the late 2000's and early 2010's (Bitcoin, Ethereum, etc.) planted the seeds for the coming Golden era. The cryptorevolution was never a certainty, since commercialisation of blockchain by finance and media giants like JP Morgan and Facebook (both announcing their own blockchain research soon after). However, the financial crises and increasing austerity politics of the major world economies create an overwhelming anti-establishment sentiment in the working class populations globally. Both the far-right and far-left weaponize the sentiment and radicalise new generations into their once dismissed ideologies (with the collapse of 'the neoliberal consensus'). "Politics is back." - Stan Grant The ability to develop smart-contracts that allow decentralized trust in regulatory oversight of our labour and employment markets, to distribute wealth equitably between equal actors in a network of 'syndicates' (anarchosyndicalism) or 'companies' (capitalism) etc. Allowing people to exist in multi-parallel economies, with auto-regulation of their tax deductions built-in through smart contracts (making classical accounting methods partially redundant through automation). The waves of automation caused by such a development has potential to drastically increase inequality as vast workforces across poor areas of industrialized countries become jobless during economic downturn, forced into minimum wage labour under increasing austerity and right-wing attacks on public services ('welfare', etc.). Cryptopiracy is largely developed by leftist radicals who saw this automation as the turning point of technological history post-Imperialism. A chance to 'snatch the reins of history' away from the imperialists who have control over weapons of mass destruction (and the means to produce them). Cryptopirates set out to encode social harmony into networks in ways that reflect the aspirations of libertarians, socialists and anarchists in how a post-capitalist economy could function (with or without money, some with or without a 'global ledger' to keep track of when people are abusing the system). Cryptoregulation was the turning point in those universes in which it ends up being developed. With the ability to not only develop trust in the veracity of the block-ledger (blockchain, blockmesh, etc.) but also in its fairness (a much more complex type of trust to develop). The early bull runs of cryptocurrencies leading up to 2017 were eventually plagued with scams and hot air, with hundreds of 'shitcoins' scamming people into investment for a one-hit payoff and sell-out (Ponzi schemes). Developers in the space realised a method of centralizing the network into 'accepted' ledgers/coins/chains was necessary in order to filter out the bad actors. However, since decentralization was the heart of the development ethos of cryptocurrency this paradox remained unsolved until 2019-2020. Enforcing any particular filter on a complex web of possible chains is necessarily a centralized action (it enforces a set of values that asymmetrically filters out chains that fail to meet those values). Even the core function of the bitcoin blockchain (filtering out fake ledgers by the intractability of regenerating a series of blocks with the correct hash values after altering any segment of the ledger) necessarily enforces a central value that chains with less successful hashes (and lower hash-rate, as a network) are less trustworthy than longer chains (more successful hashes, higher hash-rate). The success of the bitcoin algorithm is that it is obvious that the ideal strategy for any small computational actor in the network is to attempt to solve the hash of the next block to be accepted by the wider group. Hence, solving hashes on the longest chain is always favourable to attempting to alter a past block and then subsequently solving additional hashes to produce the longest chain by yourself. The only way to efficiently 'dupe' the network is to control a large enough proportion of the computational hash 'mining power' (global hash-rate) to be certain that you can solve n+1 hashes more quickly than the remaining network can solve 1 (where 'n' is 0 if changing the most recent block, 1 if changing the prior block, etc.) Under the assumption that the network's computing power never becomes that unequally distributed, then bitcoin (and any similar Proof-of-Work blockchain) is secure. Cryptoregulation allows the 'fairness' of a blockchain's security mechanisms to be assessed. There are other ways to make a blockchain secure. By linking the validity of a chains security to the computational power of the nodes that verify it, bitcoin (and other proof-of-work blockchains privilege computational power with dominance over the economy. Cryptopirates formed early sentiments that against the coming wave of automation, it was important to form a resistance model that was anti-thetical to the wage-labour model under post-colonial capitalism. Security of chains verified through certified inputs from validating sources, randomized and benchmarked for control (e.g. have a transaction validated at 5 stages through its history: ensure at each stage the net balance of the transactants does not change - i.e. no double spending or 'cloning') Cryptosyndicalism allowing for the creation of labour syndicates and MaGe guilds, with nanoeconomies allowing transfer of value between individuals to be tracked privately without public (unencrypted) record beyond the hashmesh (validatable, but nearly untraceable). Cryptoregulation allows for the security of preventing such networks to be used for abuse. Encoding in all networks the need to have audit of transactions, both internal and external to syndicates and guilds. * Internal audit: identifiable, being kept in line intra-community, across all of an individuals communities. Behavioural audits not controlled by any 'central authority' (police, prisons, etc.) - community self-governance * External audit: unidentifiable, but viewing of fragments of your data (randomized so that no external auditors see the full data) to ensure no individual piece of data is abusive/violatory. (Prevention of silos - without drastic authoritarian privacy breaches) Syndicates able to form 'audit forces' and labour markets able to develop skill-trees in hash-chains, with the highest ranking members of a trade able to produce tokens that aren't produceable at lower ranks - tokens that validate future projects (e.g. a smart contract that needs a licenced electrician, a joiner/builder and someone certified for an EWP) as an auto-regulation mechanism without a centralized governing authority. The end of centralized authority and the move towards indigenous and community self-governance. The great cryptopirate age. Category:Piracy Category:Quantum Cryptography Category:Age of Aquarius